


the morning show 01x06 (bralex edition)

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: based on that scene where alex has a panic attack on the trailer and bradley is there to comfort here, but with a little twist.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the morning show 01x06 (bralex edition)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my very first short fanfiction of alex and bradley! I think they have so much chemistry and should definitely be endgame in season 2. anyways, enjoy, and sorry if anything is misspelled/confusing.

Bradley knocked on the trailer door, unsure if Alex really wanted her presence there at the moment. She could hear Alex's soft sniffles and crying. Bradley and Alex didn't have a good relationship, but over these past days Bradley got to know Alex and she actually found a good person inside of that closed, bold face. 

"Alex, can I come in?" Bradley knocked. 

"Just leave me alone, Bradley, for God's sake" Alex's voice was raspy. 

"Alex, I'm worried about you, I heard you throwing up, is everything okay?" Bradley asked. 

Alex got up from the floor and opened the door. 

Bradley gave her a small smile. 

"No, nothing is okay, my life is a shithole. The only person who actually stuck by my side this whole time wants a divorce, my kid, well, my kid hates me, and my work life? I think you already know" Alex sighed loudly. 

Bradley nodded. 

"You're right, you got a lot of things messed up now, and I can't understand them, but I do want to help you Alex" Bradley stared inside Alex's blue eyes. 

"Why would you want to help me? I've only treated you like shit since we got here" Alex laughed. 

"You were pretty shitty to me, but I know you're not always like this, you're hurt, and I get it" Bradley replied. 

Alex nodded without looking at Bradley. 

"So, can I come in?" Bradley asked. 

"Sure" Alex made way for Bradley to pass. 

"Our jet should be getting here at like 7 pm so" Alex sat down on a chair. 

Bradley nodded and looked around. The trailer was really organized. 

"For a trailer, you do a good job of keeping it clean and organized" Bradley chuckled. 

"I barely spend time here" Alex replied.

"Still" Bradley added. 

"Bradley" Alex said. 

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, you're already painting a huge image in your career and you still manage to be nice with the bitch who treats you like crap" Alex continued. 

"Alex, you're a good person, you deserve a good life, and I want to build a better relationship with you, I want to get to know you" Bradley smiled. 

"Really?" Alex's voice broke. 

Bradley nodded with a smile still on her face. 

"God, I don't deserve a partner like you" Alex said. 

"But you're stuck with me" Bradley laughed. 

"Thanks, for everything, I mean it" A smile appeared on Alex's face. 

"Now that's a pretty face" 

"Definitely not one you see many times" Alex blushed. 

"Well, I think I'm gonna go get ready, we're live in like 10 minutes" Bradley got up from the chair. 

"Hey-" Alex gently grabbed Bradley's arm. 

"Yea-" Bradley's words were interrupted by Alex's soft lips on hers. Bradley had no idea how to react or what to do. But Alex's lips felt so good on hers that she let the woman take complete control of her. After a few seconds, Alex broke the kiss and stared at Bradley in silence unsure of what to say. 

"This was just another thank you" Alex licked her lips. 

"Uhm, okay" Bradley turned around and continued to walk away. 

"Unless-" Bradley looked at Alex who stood at the door. 

"Unless?" Alex studied Bradley's face. 

Bradley ran back to the trailer and grabbed Alex's arm pulling her inside the trailer and into the bed. Bradley started kissing Alex passionately while she held her face with both her hands. Alex let Bradley have the dominance and embraced herself deeper into the bed. Bradley looked at Alex before opening any buttons to be sure that Alex was comfortable. 

"Go ahead" Alex said. 

Bradley continued to kiss Alex while she unbuttoned Alex's shirt. Alex held tight to the bed's sheets with her nails. Bradley started to kiss her neck, biting it softly. Alex's body began to warm up with every touch. Bradley could smell the shampoo in Alex's hair, it was a nice scent of coconut. Alex wrapped her hands around Bradley placing kisses all over her body. 

"Is the door locked?" Bradley whispered. 

"I'm not sure, let me check" Alex walked over to the door bouncing her ass back and forth trying to tease Bradley. 

"Are you teasing me?" Bradley smirked. 

"Maybe" Alex looked Bradley up and down. 

"Well get your gorgeous self back here right now" Bradley said. 

"Locked" Alex said checking the doorknob. 

She made her way back to the bed and sat on Bradley's lap. 

"You are so stunning, do you know that?" Bradley asked. 

Alex blushed. 

"Me? Look at you Ms. Jackson" Alex replied. 

"I'm glad you picked me" Bradley caressed Alex's cheek. 

"From the moment I saw you, I saw success" Alex smiled. 

"Not only for success" Bradley grabbed Alex's hand. 

"I'm glad you picked me because of you" Bradley said. 

"Well, how about I show you a little bit more of me?" 

"Don't we have to get ready?" Bradley chuckled. 

"Nah, they can wait a while" Alex kissed Bradley's nose.


End file.
